


LA Interlude

by babykid528



Series: Earth Song 'verse [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jeremy doesn't spend all his time visiting Colin. Sometimes Colin visits Jeremy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highflyerwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/gifts).



> **AN:** This is an interlude in the [Earth Song 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10690) that takes place after [A Little Bit Brokeback](http://archiveofourown.org/works/231269) and [October](http://archiveofourown.org/works/248422) and the unwritten-as-of-yet Winter portion of the 'verse, but before the unwritten-as-of-yet Spring portions of the 'verse.  
>  I originally wrote this on tumblr as a present for my dear BFF, highflyerwings, whom this entire 'verse is written for and dedicated to. <3  
> As always, this series remains unbeta’d, so any errors are completely my fault.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Contained within are lies, lies and more lies. Just some fun with the fictional versions of some real people.

Jeremy spends a great deal of his time with Colin complaining. Complaining about Colin’s cabin, more precisely. That stupid thing in the middle of fucking nowhere that’s such a hassle to get to. An outsider would think Jeremy’s spent some of the worst days of his life in Bumblefuck, Wyoming. It’d be the only explanation for all the whining and grumbling. (Of course that’s not the case. Of course he’s spent some of the best days of his life there. But he’d never admit that out loud.)

It’s all this complaining that makes Jeremy expect Colin to complain when their roles are reversed: when Colin occasionally visits Jeremy at his apartment in LA, the one that’s shrouded in smog and full of pretentious, bachelor-type decorations some stylist picked out. 

But Colin doesn’t complain. 

He shows up all smiles, carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder, asking if they can order some pizza because he’s starving. He doesn’t make any comments in the negative about anything. Because Colin, alarmingly enough, is a truly gracious guest, and he. just. never. complains. Not when Jeremy burns his pancakes, or forgets to pick up the paper for him or when Jeremy's cat leaves hair all over Colin's $5,000 leather jacket. In fact, whenever Jeremy's sure he would be complaining, if they were at that fucking cabin, Colin does something completely the opposite of complaining. He says thanks. In more ways than one.

Tonight is no exception. It's late as they lay in bed and LA is unseasonably hot for the beginning of spring. Jeremy, chasing a stray memory of a winter chill, has the AC cranked up to full blast. The bedroom is freezing, even beneath the pile of blankets he always keeps on his bed. And just as Jeremy thinks about how much he would be complaining if the cabin were this cold, Colin rolls over, pressing himself against Jeremy's side.

He presses his parted lips against Jeremy's jaw and breathes hot air across Jeremy's cool skin. He wraps a hand around Jeremy's nearest wrist, his callused fingers resting against Jeremy's pulse. 

"Thank you," he says. And it doesn't matter that Jeremy knew the words were coming because he still remains startled by them every time. 

"What are you thanking me for?" He sometimes asks. But Colin never answers. Not with words.

Instead, Jeremy holds his breath a moment as he feels Colin's lips spread into a grin against his skin right before Colin presses them in a proper kiss right at the pulse point on his neck. Jeremy gets lost in the scrape of Colin’s teeth as Colin bites and sucks a trail to Jeremy’s collarbone. Before he knows what's happened, Colin is straddling him, with his hands beneath Jeremy's shirt, nails scratching at his chest.

Colin's licks his way into Jeremy's mouth sloppily, the way Jeremy loves to be kissed, and he rocks his hips down so their cocks rub together, just barely, as they harden. There's a kind of urgency beneath the lazy tempo they build. A paradox of some kind that Jeremy loses the ability to contemplate as soon as Colin reaches into his boxers and wraps his hand around Jeremy's cock.

Sometimes, Colin grips them both and pumps them together. Tonight he just tightens his fist just right and tugs Jeremy's cock alone while he rocks himself against Jeremy's hip, his own cock pulled out of his boxers so it’s smearing precome across Jeremy’s taut skin. It doesn't take long before they're both panting for air, on the verge of toppling into the abyss of complete ecstasy. 

Colin manages a hoarse "Jeremy," and it's enough to shove Jeremy over the edge.

He comes, spilling over Colin's hand as Colin continues to stroke him through it. As Jeremy grows sensitive and begs Colin to stop touching him, Colin falls over the edge too, painting Jeremy's hip and side with strips of come. He finally releases Jeremy's oversensitive cock then, and flops down beside him and proceeds to lick both of their come off of Jeremy's skin.

Jeremy's dozing by the time Colin's finished, his head swimming with ideas. At the forefront of his thoughts is a promise that he will have to make Colin pancakes (unburnt) in the morning. And maybe he'll try to complain less the next time they're in Wyoming. He knows though, as Colin snuggles up against his side, that the likelihood of him keeping that second promise is slim to none... stupid fucking cabin.


End file.
